


Chasing is hard because I don't want to run

by Anchor



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Female Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Chloe is amused, F/F, Humor, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, Max is confused, Rachel is there, She doesnt know how to feeling, She doesnt know how to handle the gay, Useless Lesbians, Victoria being nice, Victoria is crushing hard, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:38:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchor/pseuds/Anchor
Summary: Victoria doesn't know how to handle her crush on Max, so she's a bitch. Chloe and Rachel try to help.





	Chasing is hard because I don't want to run

Max heard a knock on the door to her dorm.  
Who could be knocking this late? Not Chloe, she would just walk right in. Maybe Rachel?  
Max groaned as she got up from relaxing on her bed and opened the door.  
“Victoria?”  
Victoria awkward stood on the other side. Her confidant demeanor gone, and unsure expression on her face.  
“What are you doing here?”, Max asked, very confused.  
Victoria glanced down the hallway and after a moment looked back at Max.  
“I came to apologize.”  
Max raised a skeptical brow.  
“For being such a bitch to you. I was...” Victoria glanced down the hallway again as if someone was telling her what to say. “I was dealing with some...stuff and took it out on you. I'm sorry.”  
“Oh.”, Max was genuinely surprised. “What were you dealing with? It's okay if you don't want to tell me. I don't want to be nosey.”  
“I…”, She glanced down the hallway once more. “I...No, why would I tell you? And you're the epitome of nosey. Get out of my business!” And with that Victoria turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway.  
Max, even more confused than before, closed her door and laid back down. She needed to try to work out what just happened.

Victoria walked down the hallway to where Chloe and Rachel were face palming and shaking their heads at her.  
“What the fuck was that?!” Chloe exclaimed at her.  
“I panicked.”


End file.
